


it’s a harmless critter

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Humor, it's def your kind of day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Cor finds a creature joining him for lunch.





	it’s a harmless critter

**Author's Note:**

> For corleonisweek: Day 2 Cor with animals

The day starts off slow for the Marshal. Not much is going on, so he returns home for a quiet lunch break, but this particular afternoon ends on a different note when a small visitor decides to grace the Leonis home during his meal.

Cor sits on the couch, watching the daily news on his television while poking his fork into his salad bowl on his lap. He eats in peace, but a crunching noise catches his attention, his eyes slide to the side and notice a _raccoon_ taking his chopped lettuce one by one, eating in content. A swallow of the already chewed food down his throat, he maneuvers his bowl away and wonders where the fuck did it come from.

Oh. Right. The opened window behind him.

The raccoon is bothered by the sudden movement and grabs the bowl back with its clawed fingers before continuing eating.

“Hey…” Cor repeats the action.

The raccoon takes the container again and resumes eating.

“You think this is a game?”

The creature looks up, and Cor pauses, holding his breath and expecting it to attack him. One shouldn’t mess around with a raccoon, but one can’t be too careful of its wild ways.

Cor groans as it returns to the salad again. “Would you prefer to be roasted over a fire?”

The raccoon stops eating and stares at him. Something about this critter shouldn’t put the Marshal on the defense, but he feels he should be wary at least. He slides to his left across the couch slowly, hoping he can make his escape and leave his unfinished lunch for the animal, but a latch on his right arm has him freezing on the spot.

Cor’s eyes widen. 

“No. Get off.” He tries shaking it, but the raccoon isn’t bothered by his weak attempt. “I am not your toy.”

Luckily, his cellphone is in his pocket, so he takes it out with his left hand, careful not to startle his little intruder and sends a quick emergency text to Clarus.

**> Help me.**

Not a minute longer, he receives a reply.

**> What happened?**

A quick snap of the raccoon “resting” on his arm, Cor sends the picture to Clarus. He waits for a response while glaring at the furry animal. Its black eyes staring right back and not hissing at him.

An immediate ding on his screen has Cor looking downward on his phone.

The answer leaves him unamused.

**> lol. that’s unfortunate.**

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
